


Those You Just Can't Forget

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Guilt haunts Judy even in her sleep.





	Those You Just Can't Forget

It was around midnight when Judy woke with a thirst. Nick was laying beside her, nestled comfortably on his side with his top half under the covers, naked bottom half just barely covered, and head resting on a shared body pillow. The glass on her nightstand was empty.

Slowly sliding out of bed, she grabbed the glass and glanced back at Nick. Her fox had rolled on his back, reclaiming some blanket, and was pitching quite the tent under the covers. But thirst for water came first, she decided, and quietly tip-toed out of their room, leaving the door cracked just slightly.

The hallway joining their room with the rest of the house was cast in muted grays.

Down the hall, past the dinning room, she managed to get to the kitchen without making a sound.

Slipping her glass under the faucet, she twisted it gently, and the sound of rushing water immediately followed. Turning the water back off, she gave the glass a sip, which turned into a gulp as she managed to down half of its contents.

After another refill, she turned on her heels, and came face-to-chest with a pelt of coarse, light fur. She was almost surprised, but she was also tired.

Her face pressed into the chest, rubbing against a dress shirt. Breathing deeply, she brought a paw up the smooth pant of a leg, and pushed it between the hem of his pants and his waist. She mumbled tiredly, "Mmm, musky fox, still feelin' frisky?" and gave his pants a slight tug down.

A belt had stopped them from slipping away, and she let out a yawn. A paw pressed against her back, and guided her out of the kitchen and dinning room, and back down the hall. A single pair of footsteps sounding as she walked.

Stepping past the door, she let out another yawn, and continued past the bed, towards the night stand. Placing the full glass on the surface, she slipped back under the covers, and wrapped her arms around Nick's side, closing her eyes.

The door to their room quietly pressed against its frame, and the doorlatch clicked. Her eyes snapped open, and her ears perked up as she sat straight up in the bed.

She stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to Nick, still sleeping beside her. There was a creak outside the door, far down the hall. She grabbed Nick's shoulder and shook him, hard.

He woke instantly, and opened his mouth as Judy latched a paw over his lips, staring him right in the eye, with a finger her over mouth. There was another creak, and another soon after. He stared back at her with wide eyes as the creaking of the floor outside their room continued.

In the space of a second, it sounded like someone started running in their home, as the creaks turned into the plodding of paws on hardwood.

She turned over to her night table, opening it to reveal her personal tazer, which she grabbed. Turning back over to Nick, she was stunned by what she saw.

Nick was gone. But she hadn't even felt him leave the bed.

Just as a feeling of despair started to well in her chest, she was jolted awake. And for a moment, she stared at her ceiling, confused. Her heart was racing, and she felt drained.

Looked to her side, she saw Nick, head resting on their pillow, facing her, sleeping soundly. It filled her with a sense of relief. Then, looking over at her nightstand, she saw her glass, empty.

She felt thirsty.

Before she could slip out of the bed, she watched as Nick had turned to his back. His cock was pitching quite the tent under the covers. Her poor, verile fox needed relief, she decided, and quietly snuck under the covers, and crawled towards him.

The covers were thick and dark, but she knew the anatomy of her fox. Brushing a paw along his pelt, she felt down his lean abs, and sifted a paw through the thicker fur of his treasure trail. She sometimes wished he would trim that thing, but other times she found she enjoyed how it felt.

It did its namesake well, as her paws trailed down it, to his bulbous knot. With one paw cupping the knot, she used the other to fondle his balls, and quickly took his tip into her mouth.

Rubbing and squeezing at the knot, fondling and brushing fingers against his sack, and quickly taking his length down to just before his flared knew, she worked him like a pornstar in those eweporn videos she sometimes watches.

Every evening, in the guise of talking to Violet. Except that one time where Violet called while she was slapping the beaver to a tranny corsac vixen face-fucking some stripped rabbit buck. That was a memory for another time, though, as she felt his cock throb along the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat.

His footpaws started twitching and kicking as she heard a low groan. Pulling her head back just far enough that it was only tip of his length resting on the tip of her tongue, she sucked gingerly, and was rewarded.

One ejaculate, and mouthful of fox sperm was swallowed a second later. Another throb, and another mouthful past down her throat.

And another.

Guiding her paws up his length, she squeezed a few last drops out of him before letting his still hard lenght slide from her mouth, as clean as could be, to rest against his bare fur. Now she could really use some water, she decided, and rolled quietly out of bed.

She grabbed the glass on her nightstand, and glanced back at Nick. His beast had been tamed, just barely, as it throbbed gently under the covers. Thirst for water now came first, she decided, and quietly tip-toed out of their room, leaving the door wide open.

The hallway joining their room with the rest of the house was cast in muted grays.

Down the hall, past the dinning room, she managed to get tot he kitchen with just the barest of creaking floorboards.

Slipping her glass under the faucet, she twisted it gently, and the sound of rushing water immediately followed. Leaving the water on, she gave the glass a gulp, washing away the thick feeling of her fox's seed coating her tongue, as she managed to down half of its contents.

After another refill, she turned the water back off, and turned on her heels, and came face-to-chest with a pelt of coarse, light fur. She was almost surprised, but she was wake. Her face pressed into his chest, rubbing against a dress shirt.

She stopped.

Jumping to the side, by the kitchen corner further away from the door, she stared at the creature before her; A male fox, Nick's height. wearing a dress suit with the shirt open. The fur pattern was almost exactly like Nick's, except the muzzle was splotched with what was obviously grey, even in the moonlight.

He stared at her, with sharp, colourless eyes.

She threw the glass at him, and screamed, "Nick!" as she grabbed a pot from the sink.

Rustling and crashing could be heard in the distance, and she quickly blinked, and the fox before her was gone. In its place was a naked, wide-eyed, heavily breathing Nick, staring at her in fear.

Alarmed, he asked, "What's wrong?!" And frightened, she told him, "Th-there was a fox in here a second ago- in a suit, open shirt, your height," He swiftly stepped into the kitchen, pressing against the wall by the door, and quietly he said, "I didn't see or hear anyone run out of here,"

He gave the air a sniff, and shook his head. "I don't smell anything but us," he added, but still kept himself pressed against the wall.

Her body started quivering as she stared into the empty dinning room, and glanced at Nick. Taking a shivering breath, she feebly said, "I saw him, Nick- he was standing right in the middle of the kitchen, I threw my glass right at him," and she looked around for the glass shards, but saw none.

Nick looked up behind her, and her eyes followed. It was her glass of water, the only glass out on the kitchen counter. Staring back at Nick, the pot in her hands was shaking. Pleading, almost with tears in her eyes, she uttered, "Nick, please, I know- I know what I saw,"

He nodded, and motioned her to follow. They spent the new few minutes, going through the apartment, turning each light on and checking every room. He checked the deadbolts on the front and back door, and the locks on the windows.

Nothing had been unlocked, and he told her he couldn't smell another animal in theor home. Nick left every light on in the apartment, and closed every door.

She tried to take her tazer out when he finally convinced her to come to bed, but they agreed on setting out on the night table. He wrapped himself around her, as she fell asleep staring at the locked door to their bedroom.

There was the plod of a paw against a floorboard, and a creak.

She screamed, and thrashed out of Nick's embrace. He sat up abruptly, staring at her with wide, concerned eyes as he asked, "Judy, calm down! What's wrong?!"

Turning around to him, she grabbed at the tazer as she cried out, "I heard someone! In the hall-" She heard another step, and another creak, "There it is again! You can hear it!" But Nick only frowned, and watched as she pointed the tazer at the door.

Softly, he spoke to her, "Judy, I can't hear anything but us," as she just stared at the door with wide, frightened eyes. She watched as the doorknob turned.

She woke with a start, as a bright beam of light hit her in the face.

It was another night of nightmares, being haunted by the one mammal she couldn't save.

She begged Nick to call off work for the both of them, and he promised to do so, if she would finally seek help. Bogo was sympathetic, and pushed for the same thing when he'd called.


End file.
